The New Love
by mizz5065
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are grown up, and both of them has a new family, but Sasuke has feelings for Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:This is my first time here, and I want to write a SasuNaru fan fic, also this will 20 chapters and their will be smut.**

 **Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are the strongest bonds, they are grown up has a new family, but sasuke has a thing for Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naruto and Sasuke of course, I really like SasuNaru A LOT. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

Naruto Uzumaki, a lonely boy with the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him. He never knew what it was like to have a mother or father, nobody in the village likes him at all.

He always wonders why the villagers give him the looks with hatred in their eyes. That's why Naruto wants to become hokage so people could respect him and treat him like he is somebody else. He keeps saying that whenever he does pranks to the village, but he was sad to see every kid has a family expect him, everyone in the village has a family expect him, but Naruto knows one person that doesn't has a family just like him.

Sasuke Uchiha had a family that he loves them very much, but his brother Itachi killed the entire Uchiha Clan, including his Mother and Father. Sasuke was very deeply sad, he misses the people of the Uchiha Clan.

When Naruto realized that Sasuke didn't have a family, he wanted to be friends with him, but he didn't know why.

Sasuke is very talented in the Academy Ninja School, everyone was so amazed his skills, a lot of girls have a crush on him, but Sasuke ignores them. Naruto wanted to become friends with Sasuke, but he afraid to do it.

-Years Later-

Many years passes and Naruto's dream of being hokage finally came true.

He has a wife named Hinata, a son named Boruto and a daughter named Himawari.

He was very happy that he has a family, but he was a very busy man doing the hokage work.

Sasuke has a wife named Sakura and a daughter named Sarada. He was never there for his new family, he always on missions, but when he ever needed help on something he asked Naruto to help him. Naruto and Sasuke mostly spent time with each other expect their wife's.

-Knock, knock, knock-

There was a knock on the door.

'Who is it?" Naruto asked.

The person opens the door, it was Sasuke.

"It's me dobe" Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke-teme! Don't call me dobe!" Naruto lightly blushed.

"Hn, oh I finish the mission hokage-sama" Sasuke said.

"ok good…I suppose you are tired from the mission, you should get home and rest" Naruto said.

"what about you?" Sasuke asked

"I will stay here in the office to do work" Naruto said.

"But Naruto you should go home and rest! You've been working here like always!" Sasuke yelled.

"I can't Sasuke I have to finish the paper works" Naruto said in a tired tone.

"But what about your family? You should spent more time with them, especially your son. I heard he's been doing pranks to get your attention." Sasuke said.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto fell asleep, he has been working in his office without rest.

"Usuratonkachi… He's been working here like always…" Sasuke said.

Sasuke grabs a blanket and wraps it around Naruto.

He kisses his forehead. "Goodnight, Naruto get some rest." And so Sasuke stayed with Naruto to be with him watching him sleep. When Sasuke saw Naruto sleeping he thought he was very cute and slept like a angel.

"Usuratonkachi…why did you choose Hinata Instead of me …" Sasuke started crying in tears.

TBC in part 2

 **Author Note: finish chapter 1, it seems short FOR ME, but I will do this 20 chapters, I will published a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: I hope you like this so far, i don't know if i will publish next chap... anyway Don't like it? Don't read it!**

Naruto fell asleep in his office because of how much hard work of being hokage is, Sasuke stayed with him.

Later that morning Sasuke was all up at night to keep an eye on Naruto while he was sleeping.

Sasuke didn't want him to wake up because he knew Naruto had to do a lot work, but he finds Naruto cute, the way he sleeps, Sasuke has to wake him up anyway.

Sasuke shakes Naruto a little bit to wake him up.

"Usuratonkachi…wake up" Sasuke said.

"Wh-what?" Naruto woke up.

"You fell asleep" Sasuke said.

Naruto was all confused, he felt really sleepy, but then he realized that he didn't finish the papers.

"Sasuke! Why didn't you wake me up yesterday?! I could have finished them, but I fell asleep!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe, I didn't wake you up yesterday because you needed to rest from all that paper work" Sasuke said.

-knock, knock, knock-

There was a knock in the door, who knows why a person world be up this early.

"Weird why would someone wake up early like this…" Naruto thought.

Someone opened the door and it was his son, Boruto.

Boruto didn't seem happy at all, he knew that Naruto feel asleep in his office and didn't go home to rest and spend time with him and his family.

"Old man! I knew you slept here in your office! You should've come home and rest there!" Boruto yelled.

"Sorry I had work to work here to finish these papers" Naruto said, with his papers in his hands.

Boruto threw more of Naruto's paper work in his hand that needed to be finished.

"I'm sick and tired of you being more focused on being hokage than being with me! Don't you care about mom and my little sister?!" Boruto yelled.

Naruto felt really bad for not spending time with his new family, he wanted to tell Boruto that he does care for them, but being hokage is very time-consuming.

Boruto just left and shut the door with anger towards his father.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama, it is not your that you fall asleep in the office and not going home with your family to rest" Sasuke said.

"I feel really bad not spending time with my wife and my kids…" Naruto said.

"Don't feel bad, usuratonkachi" Sasuke gave a cup of ramen to Naruto.

" Oh, thank you but no I don't think it is right to eat ramen in the morning" Naruto said.

"Dobe, when we were kids you ate ramen in mornings… If you don't want it I might as well keep it for myself" Sasuke smirked.

"Never mind! I want the ramen Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn, just as I though" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you didn't go home yesterday to rest?" Naruto asked.

"You fell asleep in the office and I wanted to stay because I didn't want you to be alone" Sasuke Said.

"But what about Sakura and Sarada don't you love them?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I love them, but I wanted to spend more time with you" Sasuke said.

Sasuke didn't love Sakura that way, he only likes because she's really nice, even though he tried to killed her two times. Sakura is still nice to him, but he only likes her as a friend from team seven. He loves his daughter even though he hadn't seen her for 12 years ever since his mission he went on.

TBC in part 3

 **Author note: I hope You like this so far but I don't know i will do another chapter I need to focused on other things but don't worry someday I will.**


End file.
